


Sunflowers by XpaperplaneX (Podfic Audiobook)

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Podfic version of 'Sunflowers' by XpaperplaneXhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16508597/chapters/38666651"As punishment for disobeying orders, Sephiroth finds himself exiled to the backwater town of Nibelheim for the summer. Sixty days of boredom, bug bites, nuisance flowers, and one very obnoxious ‘friend’. What could be worse?"
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sunflowers by XpaperplaneX (Podfic Audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508597) by [XpaperplaneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX). 



**Download Links**

[Chapter 1](https://mega.nz/file/C59HyA6R#7zT5_SpIkca4K8KLKh7PppFpWq-043tsFHS_bpCBFhc)

[Chapter 2](https://mega.nz/file/zt1THAiI#kqBrz79rlR7cdQUSVskc5VrG2T46Gjdhv3yEg9Q9dUQ)

[Chapter 3](https://mega.nz/file/H4lVCQxS#Bw1kcPzNvNkc_EofGYQpveWUn8Uag2JO6sbvCDS01OY)

[Chapter 4](https://mega.nz/file/KptHXYJS#5pTtoesoWQiqeuP_iz3hCErjqB8uvEaZNR1gZgJ9Hb8)

[Chapter 5](https://mega.nz/file/PttXBQIB#TrtCi-5a-HTe8CuaKazZuSzxFIYXdT1vyni4bwCCwHE)

[Chapter 6](https://mega.nz/file/Dp1BmarQ#Mp9n7QlEavpTcrtBG2ElaVc2KiZVG3x8tDYxTz7QjTk)

[Chapter 7](https://mega.nz/file/vg0HCKoQ#Q8EUH612X-0tjcQ_xlpK_jy4g1UBhbmjQ-1SshDdRBw)

[Chapter 8](https://mega.nz/file/a99FmQCY#SrYMYVMEwQR4qAfAVr6X5ZMFruRwWD_Cjbti_ZY12Qs)

[Chapter 9](https://mega.nz/file/Dp0QECTb#HZiJ6Y7VOxyx6rmOW-PjSyhu0NE0gHxJEjIzit3sKps)

[Chapter 10](https://mega.nz/file/a1l2SaxA#TW948KWj2vL5OhKtAZAXdLLM3FjDWl72vGGMseYZjcU)

[Chapter 11](https://mega.nz/file/y9lDTaSA#6FDYfAJW5jyaDsrJuuJDUZlLM__znogxt_hDYacRuOM)


End file.
